heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday Comics
Wednesday Comics was a weekly anthology comic book launched by DC Comics on July 8, 2009. The twelve issues of the title were published in 14" x 20" broadsheet format, deliberately similar to Sunday newspaper comics sections. Each edition featured 15 pages, each from a different story by a different creative team. Publication history Spearheaded by DCU Editorial Art Director Mark Chiarello, creators were approached and asked to develop stories for the characters they would most like to write. Each issue was 16 pages, with each story taking up one full page when folded out. The first Superman story was printed in USA Today and subsequent installments were posted online at the USA Today website. Stories Each issue printed the strips in the following sequence: *''Batman'' – story by Brian Azzarello with art by Eduardo Risso. Batman becomes entangled in a battle over who should inherit a murdered man's estate. *''Kamandi'' – story by Dave Gibbons with art by Ryan Sook. Kamandi rides to the City of the Apes in an attempt to aid the Tiger Army. *''Superman'' – story by John Arcudi with art by Lee Bermejo. An alien attack provokes feelings of unease within the Man of Steel. *''Deadman'' – story by Dave Bullock/Vinton Heuck with art by Dave Bullock. While attempting to stop a serial killer, Deadman is pulled into a mystical demonic dimension where he is still alive. *''Green Lantern'' – story by Kurt Busiek with art by Joe Quiñones. Hal must help an astronaut and former friend who has been transformed into an alien monster. *''Metamorpho'' – story by Neil Gaiman with art by Michael Allred. *''Teen Titans'' – story by Eddie Berganza with art by Sean Galloway. *''Strange Adventures'' – story and art by Paul Pope and José Villarrubia. *''Supergirl'' – story by Jimmy Palmiotti with art by Amanda Conner. The Girl of Steel has trouble looking after the irrationally behaving Streaky Supercat and Krypto Superdog. *''Metal Men'' – story by Dan DiDio with art by José Luis García-López and Kevin Nowlan. *''Wonder Woman'' – story and art by Ben Caldwell. *''Sgt. Rock'' – story by Adam Kubert with art by Joe Kubert. *''The Flash'' – story by Karl Kerschl and Brenden Fletcher with art by Karl Kerschl. *''The Demon and Catwoman'' – story by Walt Simonson with art by Brian Stelfreeze. *''Hawkman'' – story and art by Kyle Baker. Katar Hol fights off airplane hijackers who are really aliens and ends up landing on Dinosaur Island. Collected editions The series has been collected into an individual volume: *''Wednesday Comics'' (200 pages, DC Comics, June 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2747-3; Titan Books, July 2010, ISBN 1-84856-755-3) References External links * * *[http://dcublog.dccomics.com/tag/wednesday-comics/ Wednesday Comics] on DC Comics' The Source *[http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/03/dc-confirms-next-weekly-series-wednesday-comics/ DC confirms next weekly series, Wednesday Comics]. Robot 6. Comic Book Resources. March 19, 2009. *More "Wednesday Comics" Details Emerge. Robot 6. Comic Book Resources. March 22, 2009. *Ring, Robert. [http://scifiblock.com/comics/wednesday-comics.htm Wednesday Comics] (review of the complete hardcover collection). The Sci-Fi Block. May 27, 2010. Category:Comics anthologies